Rapunzel ShikaTeme style
by Sashimi-Hiryuu
Summary: Konoha and Suna is having a play. Shikamaru is the prince and Temari is Rapunzel. I hope this doesn't suck and it's entertaining! Enjoy!


_If you see a * then go to the bottom of the page to read more, after the story of course.^^_

**Sashimi: Kiba do the disclaimer!**

**Kiba: But I don't wanna!**

**Sashimi: I don't care**

**Kiba: What do I get in return?**

**Sashimi:*smirk* Akamaru doesn't get shaved**

**Kiba: The author does not own any Naruto characters or this story, if she did she would be sued**

**Sashimi: Thanks!**

**Couple: ShikaTeme **

* * *

_**The Konoha/Suna alliance presents, The Story of Rapunzel.**_

_The story of Rapunzel originated in a village across the ocean called, __Doitsu*, it's a beautiful village. The village is very large and they have a very strong army of ninjas. Rapunzel was written by the __Harakara Ikatsui.* _

_~roles~_

_Karura-Mother_

_Kazekage(Yoji)-Father_

_Gaara-last son, guard_

_Temari-Rapunzel_

_Shikamaru-The prince_

_Tsunade-Narrator_

_Sakura-Garden keeper_

_Sasori-The strange man in a cloak_

* * *

A long time ago there was a man and a woman, who had longed for a child. For many weeks the woman, Karura, hoped to Kami for a baby. One day Karura was standing at her back window (Shikamru: This is so troublesome! Temari: Shut up!) looking at the Karesansui garden*

in the backyard. (Shikamaru:How is that possible?) She was looking at her most elegant rampion that her garden had planted in the garden a few weeks ago. (a/n: anyone wonder how she has a garden in Suna?) The husband, Yoji, watched her and wondered what she was gazing at, "Whats wrong, dear wife?" Karura sighed and played with the sleeve of her kurotomesode* "If I can't eat some of the rampion in our backyard I shall die." she looked at her "loving" husband. Yoji, who was also the Kazekage of their land, wanted to bring her some of the rampion. At midnight he snuck into the garden without alerting the guard dogs, Pakkun and Akamaru were playing poker with Scooby Do. He snatched a handful of rampion, and took it to his wife.

The next day she made miso soup and put the rampion in it. It tasted so delcious-so very delicious that she wanted more of it. Every day she would have her husband go to the garden and her her some more. On the fourth day of his wife's craving, the garden keeper saw him sneak into the garden and steal some of the rampion. The garden keeper, with her short pink hair and peasant outfit glared at him "How dare you! You sneak into this garden and steal _my_ rampion you thief!" Yoji was feaful, this woman looked weak but she was very powerful. "You shall suffer!" Yoji got on his knees and begged, "Please have mercy on me! My wife was the one who wanted it, take her!" The garden keeper thought for a moment "If this is what you say then I'll let you take as much rampion as you like, but since you took some without asking, I will curse you."

"What is my curse?" asked Yoji. The pink-haired garden keeper laughed, "You can take as much rampion as you like but I get to keep your first born. Also, your third child will be cursed with a demon and be forced to guard your daughter in my watch tower!" The terrified man agreed and was relieved that he wouldn't die, he would do anything to protect himself.

A few years later Yoji and Karura had three kids. The second born looked like the father, his name is Kankuro. Sadly, he got poisoned by some strange man with a cloak. The third born was cursed, he had a demon inside him that apparently killed the mother. His father had better things to do, like take care of the village, so he left. The first born was named Temari, but the garden keeper called her Rapunzel. Temari had long, beautiful blond hair and teal green eyes.

When she heard the voice of the garden keeper, she would unwind her braids and walked over to the window. Then she let her hair flow out of the window, going twenty feet down. The garden keeper would climb up to the tower, because she was to lazy to open the door and walk in. A year or two later, the son of the Hokage, a land that was allied to Suna, rode into town on a deer.(Shikamaru:...wow) He rode passed the tower and heard the beautiful Rapunzel singing. He stopped and listened, Rapunzel's voice was so beautiful that you would want to listen to it every day.

The Hokage's son wanted to go up and look at her, but when he found the door Gaara was guarding it. "This is so troublesome, may I enter this tower?" Gaara got his sand ready, "None shall pass, leave or I will have to kill you." he face was serious and his dark eyes glared at the prince. "I need to see the girl who is singing!" Gaara shook his head "I don't care. My duty is to guard my sister, now leave!" his sand charged at the prince. Luckily, the prince dodged the sand attack.

The prince camped out in the forest until dawn, when Gaara went inside he walked over to the door. He pulled and pulled at the door but it was locked "Damn it." the the prince went around the tower and saw a window. He could hear the garden keeper yelling at Rapunzel from inside, "You know that you'r not supposed to sing! Little brat, I should let Gaara kill you!" he felt a little guilty for telling Gaara that she was singing.

Once the garden keeper left, Shikamaru walk to the window. He looked up from twenty feet and yelled, "Rapunzel!" Temari was sewing a sweater and was startled when she heard the voice. She ran over to the window and looked at the prince, "My name is Temari, please do not call me by Rapunzel!" the prince smiled at her "You may call me Shikamaru." Temari blushed as she looked at his face.

"Well Temari, I have to go back to my suite. May I visit you tomorrow?" Temari was kind of sad that he had to go, she never had any visitors. "Yes, come by at 3:00 PM, my garden keeper will not be home and Gaara will be on a killing spree. The door is locked, so I'll let you in." Shikamru nodded and left. 'How is she going to let me in if the door is locked?' he thought to himself.

The next day he went to her window and yelled, "Temari!" Temari ran over to the window and let down her hair, "Climb up! Don't worry, I washed my hair." she winked at him. So Shikamaru climbed her hair and went into her room. "What a very nice room." Temari had dark purple walls, a big and round bed, and she had a fan collection. "Thank you." Temari smiled at him.

The spent the whole day talking and laughing. Every day around three Shikamaru would go over to the tower and yell, "Temari, Temari! Let down your long and troublesome hair!" (Asuma:Stick to the script!) and Temari would let her hair down so Shikamaru would be able to enter her room. Shikamaru and Temari fell in love. Shikamaru planned on escaping with Temari, so he brought a ladder to her. He climbed the ladder instead of her hair, but when he got up the garden keeper was with Temari. "Oh shit."

"How dare you! Rapunzel is mine, I though I separated her from the world!" Shikamaru rubbed his temples, her bitc-yelling was giving him a headache. "You sir will die!" "Will you shut up?" Shikamaru grabbed the garden keeper and tossed her out of the window. "Pink is a horrible color for you!" Then Shikamaru picked up Temari bridal style, kissed her and said "Come my princess! Lets leave this village and start a family of our own!"

Temari was finally free from the tower, the garden keeper was dead, and Gaara was very confused when he came back from his killing spree.

~The End~

_**~Credits~**_

_Doitsu: Is Japanese for Germany._

_Harakara Ikatsui: The real story of Rapunzel was written by The Brothers Grimm. This is just Japanese for "Brothers Grimm"_

_Karesansui garden: A Japanese rock garden._

_K__urotomesode: __a black kimono patterned only below the waistline, kurotoroko are the most formal kimono for married women. They are often worn by the mothers of the bride and groom at weddings. Kurotomesode usually have five kamon printed on the sleeves, chest and back of the kimono. _

_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama._

_A/N: Sorry if this sucks!  
_


End file.
